Collaboration and Service Project Summary/Abstract We have identified nineteen collaboration and service projects for the National Resource for Advanced NMR Technology BTRR. This set of projects encompasses an impressive portfolio of projects supported by the NIH. They also have the resources needed at their home institutions to make challenging and biomedically relevant samples and to gather preliminary data to inform the experiments they will undertake in our facility. Equally important, these projects will benefit from unique technologies developed in each of the TR&D projects. Many of the projects will use capabilities developed in two, or even three, of the TR&D areas. The projects are all distinguished by a clear need for improved sensitivity and resolution beyond what conventional NMR instru- mentation can provide. All the C&S PIs have a well-defined vision for what they can accomplish as the ultrasensitive cryoprobes (TR&D1), dynamic nuclear polarization technologies (TR&D2), and capabilities for the series connected hybrid (SCH) magnet (TR&D3) are made available through our user program. In support of the C&S projects we have three specific aims for the BTRR: 1) assist users in utilizing new technology developed through the BTRR; 2) develop and refine technology through active engagement with the user community; 3) broaden the user base through outreach and active recruitment of new users. C&S projects were selected to provide broad coverage of biomedical research areas which can benefit from our BTRR. In addition, many of them are already actively engaged users of our facilities, which gives us great confidence they will truly fill the role intended for C&S projects.